Love Waits
by PinkSugaSweetie
Summary: A Usagi/Serena and Mamoru/Darien fic. This is a first season story featuring conflicts and battles, as well as the blossoming romance of a destined couple.
1. A Familiar Beginning

Lovewaitschapt1 

Author's Notes: Hiya Minna! This story is a pretty self explanatory one. It's a story about Usagi and Mamoru! YAY! (Just incase you didn't notice!) Cause I love stories about them! Anyways, I included a translation code. (Just incase you didn't know.) This is a first season fan fic and I'm using JAPANESE NAMES! Because I like it that way. Usako and Mamo-chan are much nicer in Japanese than in english!   
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers! Yay! (MUAH! Love ya ;) ) To Age (JediSerenity@ff.net) for lending me all of her videos and taped episodes. Kat, for inspiration, editing and constant reviewing and support! (JediLeia@ff.net)  
  
Oh.. and I'm starting my own site up! YAY! Come and pay me a visit. It's not up and running yet... but it will be soon. Also, if you have  
any Sailor moon fan fiction, fan art or original stories PLEASE, send them along to me at Pinksugasweetie@hotmail.com. Your efforts  
are greatly appreciated.  
  
Anyways, I originally got the idea for this fic while I was laying in bed, wide awake. My parents had just confiscated my laptop so I  
scratched the first chapter out on tissue paper with a faded blue magic marker. It was pretty hard to read though, since the words were crossing over each other and stuff like that! However, I had fun with it. Enjoy! -Suga!   
  
Minna-Everyone  
Tsukino Usagi- Serena Tsukino  
Usako-My bunny  
Chiba Mamoru-Darien Shields  
Mamo-chan-my protector  
Endymion-Prince of Earth from the past  
Serenity-Moon Princess from the past  
Gomen nasai- Sorry.  
Nani- What?  
Odango Atama-Dumpling head aka meatball head  
Tuxedo Kamen-Tuxedo Mask  
Irasshaimase-Welcome  
Ohayo-Good Morning  
Konnichiwa-Hello  
Sayonara/Ja ne-Goodbye  
Tadaimasu-I'm back  
Genki desuka-How are you?  
Sumimasen-Excuse me  
Hai-Yes  
Iie-No  
Matte-Wait  
Tabun-Maybe/perhaps  
And most importantly : Baka-idiot  
(I think that's it for this chapter! More later! For more definitions go to www.tuxedomask.com!)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own Sailor Moon...I wish I did though. It's an amazing idea!  
  
  
Chapter 1: A Familiar Beginning  
  
It was a dreary day, so Chiba Mamoru decided to include an umbrella in his tote bag. Although, he secretly knew that his day would  
seem to clear in a matter of minutes. He walked briskly out of his apartment and after stopping for his mail, proceeded to work. Chiba  
Mamoru walked quickly, although, he wasn't late. No, Mamoru was never late, for anything. Never.   
  
As he strode on towards Philips Square, three blocks south-east in the opposite direction of work, he could see a familiar figure running  
in his direction. Indeed, there she was, Tsukino Usagi , looking angelic as usual, with her rosy cheeks, long flowing odango and puffy  
white vest. She was running, huffing and puffing down the street, obviously not paying attention to where she was going.   
  
Mamoru saw this opportunity and took it, as he did every morning. He walked straight into her path and prepared himself for contact, his  
footsteps never faltering from their steady rhythm.   
  
The small girl gasped upon her abrupt collision with an enormous obstacle, which sent her flailing to the ground. Gomen nasai! Sumimasen! Gomen! She shouted.  
That's all right, a deep voice, replied, are you okay? This voice seemed to hold both mystery and compassion.   
Please forgive me. Usagi prayed that this was the voice of the man whom she hoped it would be. She grasped the gloved hand that  
was outstretched for her, as her eyes wandered upwards towards the face of this kind stranger. Tall, well dressed, an ugly green  
jacket....,' she silently analyzed. Upon the moment when their eyes met, Usagi's face fell, and she could feel her as it heart sunk,  
plummeting to her toes.   
Ohayo, Odango Atama! You'd better watch where you're going!  
I don't need your advice, Chiba Mamoru! She should have known, but she couldn't believe it. She was staring into the face of her  
mortal enemy; Mamoru. Usagi shuddered. Was is possible that she might have mistaken this nemesis, the man that teased her every day, mocking her and making her feel unloved, for the dreamy Tuxedo Kamen! Wake up, Usagi!' She told herself since she was still half asleep. There is no  
excuse for making that kind of mistake. As a matter of fact, I'm not sorry at all! Usagi stood silent as realization dawned on her. ODANGO ATAMA!! Harumph! I have a name you know and I suggest you use it. Practice with me... Usagi, Usagi! She said slowly, pronouncing each syllable clearly.   
I'm not sure if I understand you, Odango, he replied mocking her, drawing out her nickname. Anyways, just watch where you're going. What if the guy of your dreams was walking by, and you missed him because you weren't paying attention.  
she muttered, I can't believe how rude you are, Mamoru! Insulting beautiful girls! Besides, the only person who I'd want to run into would be the handsome Tuxedo Kamen....   
  
Just the though of him filled Usagi with wonder. He was so mysterious, all dressed in black with a silvery mask, just like a fairy tale. Yes, a magical fairy tale that was almost too good to be true. She suppressed a sigh, suddenly slipping out of her daydream to the laughter of Mamoru, stiffening as she realized where she was.   
  
He chuckled at the petite blonde. If only she knew his identity. His deep blue eyes wandered over her face. She was so beautiful! Like fragile glass. The kind he was afraid of holding too tight, for fear that it would shatter between his palms. Deep within Mamoru wished, no, wanted, to stay with her forever. Just the two of them, together for eternity. This was Odango here! What was he thinking! Mamoru couldn't believe the foolishness that this girl brought out in him. He was starting to sound as absentminded as Usagi, constantly daydreaming.   
  
You had better be on your way, Odango Atama. Mamoru said coldly. He could barely believe that he was actually telling her go.  
He watched her hurriedly gather her things. He should have known better than to think that she would have remained there for longer then absolutely necessary. She hates you, remember...?'  
  
Oooh! You jerk, Chiba! I'll get you back for that tonight, at the arcade. Ja, interrupting his thoughts. With that, she stormed off down the street.   
  
Mamoru wistfully watched her bounce down the street towards the  
school. he replied, adding under his breath,   
  
This was what Chiba Mamoru lived for every morning; running into unsuspecting blondes. 


	2. A New Awakening

Disclaimer: Don't own. C'mon now! What were you thinking?!?  
AN: Here's the Second Chapter. I think the dream sequence is a little messed though. Let me know if you get lost, or have any ideas to re-work it! I'm spent. This writer's block I've been having is horrible.  
  
Chapter 2: A New Awakening  
By: PinkSugaSweetie  
  
Mamoru continued on his way, making the usual loop as he headed back towards his apartment, now in the proper direction of his office. He sighed as his thoughts were controlled only by Usagi. Holding her seemed so familiar. He could still feel her touch, warm on his skin. It made the hot coffee in his hand feel like ice water, though it was recently purchased. He dawdled slowly on his way to work, thinking of his bunny and planning his next comment or phrase which would hide his true feelings. They could never be revealed to her. She was far too young.   
  
Chiba Mamoru silently reveled in her frustration with him, not only because she looked adorable when fuming but it also ensured her consistent return. Usagi was not one to be easily defeated. Although they crossed paths twice a day (not always involuntarily ;), she still remained a mystery to him.   
  
As Mamoru neared the office building, he tried to shake his thoughts of Usagi, but it was an impossible feat. His thoughts continued to dwell frequently on her throughout the day.  
  
*** @--- ***  
  
Usagi finally reached the school building with a feeling of relief. She looked back over her shoulder, pleased to find the street and sidewalk empty. She was alone.   
  
Usagi always dreaded these mornings, not only due to the fact that she constantly ran into Mamoru, but because they left her feeling odd and incomplete. Her feelings were mixed for Mamoru and indecisive. She couldn't exactly pinpoint his character. With him, she never knew quite what to think. His eyes, those beautiful eyes, had a depth which was unattainable. They seemed so clear and pure, but underneath, it was as though they were completely the opposite. It was like he was holding a special secret, describing factors much deeper than apparently revealed.   
  
Usagi knew there was something more to Chiba Mamoru than he let on, she just didn't know what. There had to be more to this man than just someone who bullied her. It often seemed as though her nemesis had a softer side. Perhaps, it was only the fact that Usagi wanted something more than harassment from her enemy. He held such mystery for her. However, Usagi refused classify her feelings for her nemesis as love, deciding that they were only a need for greater knowledge of the suspect. He was her archenemy, after all!  
  
Usagi knew that she was only in love with Tuxedo Kamen. They would often linger behind battles together. But after months of fighting, she still didn't know his true identity. She would have to speak to Rei-chan at lunch. Rei had to know Tuxedo Kamen-sama's true identity. Surely, she would be able to help Usagi crack this great mystery. Usagi just had to find a way to get the answers out of Rei because she didn't like to reveal the future.   
  
Rei lived at the Cherrywood Temple with her grandfather and a young man named Yuurichiro. The fiery priestess often received premonitions and could see into the future. She was also a sailor senshi, the princess of the red planet, Sailor Mars. Rei and Usagi often argued but they were the closest of friends. Each had a special connection with the other. Rei was the only person Usagi would talk to about Tuxedo Kamen. The other scouts were paranoid about him. They felt that he was a threat and could even be an enemy. Usagi found this impossible, after all, he was constantly saving her. Sailor Mars, was usually the most protective senshi, but had relaxed over the past week. Usagi knew that Rei had received a vision. Deep inside, she knew that her thoughts about Tuxedo Kamen had been correct.  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang, interrupting Usagi's thoughts. I'm late again! Haruna-sensei is going to kill me for sure! she shrieked as she bolted into Juuban Junior School. Bursting through the front doors, Usagi rounded the corner into the hallway where her classroom was situated. The door was still open.   
  
Usagi sprinted down the hallway. I'm actually going to make it,' she thought joyously. The open door was like a gateway to heaven for Usagi. She was almost there. Her goal was attainable. She began turning just about to enter the classroom, when the door slammed shut in her face, leaving Usagi plastered to it. came a muffled voice at the door. Haruna-sensei sweat dropped as she stared at the blonde girl, with her face pressed up against the window, slowly sliding down the glass. She let the girl in, feeling badly for hurting her.   
Gomen, Haruna-sensei, she muttered dragging herself into the classroom.   
That's fine, Usagi. We'll let it go today. Now class, please open your English books to page 41, Subject and Predicate.'  
  
As Haruna-sensei spoke on, and on, and on, Usagi could feel herself slipping away from the lesson. She couldn't focus on the textbook right now. Her thoughts turned to Tuxedo Kamen.   
He's so dreamy, she thought to herself. His black tuxedo and top hat. He was so handsome. Usagi's thoughts replayed there most recent battle. The youma's had been getting stronger lately. Mercury and Mars had been toasting a youma when it leaped out of the fog and attacked her. Thrown to the ground, it was just about to take a swipe at her with razor sharp claws when a beautiful red rose came across, striking the youma's hands and landing at her feet. He had saved her again. Tuxedo Kamen-sama!,' she thought before drifting off.   
***  
Sailor Moon!  
Hai, Tuxedo Kamen-sama!  
Come with me, he said, outstretching his hand.  
she replied to her dream image, after looking back at the nodding scouts. She placed her hand in his. Then, he picked her up, taking her to the highest rooftop in Tokyo, far away from the remnants of the previous battle. She looked out at all of the sparkling lights. It's beautiful, she breathed, still clinging to his jacket tightly. Suddenly, a tune began to play.  
May I have this dance, he smiled at her.  
she said hesitantly. They twirled around, laughing. Usagi felt like she was in heaven. Her whole body was tingling.   
Sailor Moon... he said quietly stopping them, resting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't realize how close they were standing until they had stopped.   
she breathed.   
You are so gorgeous, he whispered as he bent down, about to close the short distance between her lips. She closed her eyes and held her breath, leaning in. They moved towards each other. She could feel his breath on her face, his hand playing with the collar of her fuku, tangling in her hair. Suddenly, he was briskly pulled away, shaking her until she could no longer see him.   
Eyes still closed, she felt all warmth leave her body, except for his tight grip on her shoulder. Nan desu-ka? ....Tuxedo Kamen-sama!, she squeaked, close to tears and fearful.   
  
Usagi..? Usagi-chan! Snap out of it girl, a voice said, still shaking her. It was Makoto. Usagi looked up at her still dazed. The dream was cast aside.   
Whew! Gomen, Mako-chan! How long have I been like this? I'm lucky Haruna-sensei didn't catch me sleeping. Is class over now? The blonde babbled. Makoto couldn't help but smile down at her.  
You were dreaming again, Usagi.  
  
*** @--- ***  
  
Faith will bring you happiness. - Mako-chan to Usagi, Episode 77.  
I've found that you can't make someone love you. You can only stock them and hope they panic and give in.   
  
AN: Sorry these were so short. I have more that I made into a third chapter but I decided that you guys had waited long enough. More to come shortly! 


End file.
